'Twas the Fight Before Christmas
Synopsys It is the day before Christmas Eve in Townsville, and the students at Pokey Oaks Kindergarten, including the Powerpuff Girls, are all anxiously awaiting Santa Claus's annual trek. When the Powerpuff Girls start discussing their requests to Santa, Princess Morbucks comes upon them and declares that, since her father is rich and can buy her any material goods, her desire to be a Powerpuff Girl is what she has requested from Santa. The Girls, however, tell Princess that she will not be getting that from Santa, since she is most definitely naughty, citing previous episodes as proof. Princess furiously refuses to believe that, but when her servants refuse to answer her asking if it's true, she decides to investigate. While everyone else in Townsville (even Mojo Jojo) gets their houses prepared for Santa's arrival, Princess flies her private jet to the North Pole and sneaks into Santa's workshop. When she finds his documents, to her dismay, she finds that she is the only kid in the world who is on the naughty list (which is a Post-It note). So she erases the headlines of the lists and switches them around, making it now look like she is the world's only nice kid, and that everyone else is naughty. During Christmas Eve, Bubbles wakes up after hearing Santa come and goes downstairs to get an early look at the presents, but is devastated when she finds a lump of coal in her stocking. She then gets suspicious when she finds coal in Blossom and Buttercup's stockings as well, and then, using her x-ray vision, sees that all the other kids are getting coal too. She wakes up her sisters and tells them of this strange occurrence. The Girls decide to go confront Santa, believing he must have made a mistake. As soon as they get outside, though, they're suddenly attacked by a now-superpowered Princess, who gloats over the fact that she's now gotten what she wanted. She then says that she is going to go tell Santa that the Girls are coming to destroy his workshop for branding them naughty. The Girls chase Princess all the way to the North Pole, trying to deter her progress on the way, until they eventually crash through the roof of Santa's workshop, their fight wrecking the place. Santa, who is disheartened by the delusion of all the kids being naughty, comes in on their fight, and Princess tries to convince him not to listen to the Girls, though he has a hard time believing he shouldn't, since he knows the Powerpuff Girls are really good people. Princess throws a tantrum in front of Santa, insulting him and threatening to have her dad build a parking lot over the workshop. This leads Santa to realize that Princess deceived him, so he places her name on the Permanently Naughty Plaque and strips her of her superpowers when she tries to escape. He then says that he shall rectify his mistake of giving all the kids coal, but since his reindeer are still in shock and his sleigh is still broken from the fight, he realizes he may not be able to do that. Fortunately, since the Girls can fly so quickly, he asks them to deliver the presents. The Girls agree to do so, dropping Princess off in jail on the way. After finishing the job, the Girls return home to bed, but they do not stay asleep for long because it is now Christmas morning.